Topical hypothermia utilizing "4 degrees" C iced saline has become an important adjuvant in myocardial preservation during open heart operations. The major disadvantages of iced saline are: 1) dilution of pump prime with saline; 2) difficulty maintaining desired 4 degrees C temperature; 3) need for continuous suctioning of saline and; 4) cost of large volumes of sterile saline. In an attempt to optimize the topical hypothermia concept and eliminate some of the above disadvantages, cooling coils of two sizes have been constructed. Each side of the coil is covered with a teflon shield to prevent direct myocardial contact. An ARTE-8 Nes labs refrigeration unit is used to cool and circulate 30 percent alcohol solution through the coil. The coil is placed in the posterior pericardial sack and enough sterile saline is added to cover the ventricles. The temperature of the saline is then controlled by a thermocouple sevomechanism to maintain the desired 4 degrees C temperature.